


His First

by Faramirlover



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Little Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk is a restless being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First

James Kirk is a restless being, always off in search of an adventure. Intelligent, yes, sensible, when he had to be, ruthlessly protective of the people under his charge, but beneath it all he is still the six year old boy lying on his back in the cornfields behind his house, dreaming of adventures. Dreaming of alien civilizations and new worlds, a different ground beneath his feet and a new sky above his head. He is impulsive, brash and flighty.

But in these moments he is calm. Content to stay settled in his bed, mind and arms wrapped around the only being who loves to explore as much as he does the only one who sees the little boy but also sees something more. The first being to love every impatient, reckless part of him.

His First.


End file.
